1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bandage for joints, said bandage being of elastic textile material and being provided with a pad, said pad being covered by an overlay of identical or similar textile material and being attached to the textile material of the bandage by means of edges protruding from the pad.
2. Description of Background Art
Such a bandage is described and presented in DE-PS 38 32 438. With such bandages, there is the need to fit the bandage to the joint in question in as non-slip a manner as possible. For this purpose, the textile material of the bandage has already been provided with a strip disposed in the neutral zone between the stretching and bending zones, said strip being provided with knobs of, for example, silicone, which has an anti-slip effect in relation to the skin (see DE 198 24 649 C2). A similar design is known from DE 39 02 434 A1, in which an unpadded support bandage is provided, on the skin-contacting inside of its elastic textile material, with anti-slip elements of silicone material, wherein the anti-slip elements consist of small, flat cuboids which, to that extent, have a certain similarity with knobs.
To achieve good non-slip properties, such designs require a corresponding coating of the textile material of the bandage over a large area or length in order to provide the bandage with a sufficiently secure fit.